Question: What is the value of the sum $\frac{2}{3}+\frac{2^2}{3^2}+\frac{2^3}{3^3}+ \ldots +\frac{2^{10}}{3^{10}}$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
This is the sum of the series $a_1 + a_2 + \ldots + a_{10}$ with $a_1 = \frac{2}{3}$ and $r = \frac{2}{3}$.

Thus,  \begin{align*}
S &= \frac{a(1-r^{n})}{1-r}= \frac{2}{3} \cdot \frac{1-\left(\frac{2}{3}\right)^{10}}{1-\frac{2}{3}}\\
& = \frac{2}{3}\cdot\frac{1-\frac{1024}{59049}}{\frac{1}{3}}=\frac{2}{3}\cdot\frac{3}{1}\cdot\frac{58025}{59049}=\frac{2\cdot58025}{59049}\\
& = \boxed{\frac{116050}{59049}}.
\end{align*}